The City of Mirrors
by Flyflew
Summary: The sequel to "The Crimson Moonlight" Haunted by the past, Sakura finds herself in the clutches of Death once again. It seems like the all universe wants them apart, but he doesn't intend of letting her go. Gaasaku Vampire fic, inspired by Twilight.


Because so many people asked me to make a sequel I'm going to write it sooner

**Because so many people asked me to make a sequel I'm going to write it sooner. So here it is! Hope you like it, because I putted all my heart to this! smiles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Kishimoto sama. cry**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 1: The Start of The end**

_Sakura felt like she was in one of those__ terrible nightmares without a way out. She ran and ran, her lungs screamed for air, but still she couldn't make herself run fast enough to save herself. The shadow behind her was almost catching up with her. She ran through the empty streets leaving the sunset and semi abandoned town behind her back. The trees violently swayed in the wind showing Sakura the way to her doom. _

"_Don't run…"__ The wind harshly hit her on the face making Sakura slow down a little. The whisper in the wind made her tremble from fright. Taking a few deep breaths she looked around timidly._

"_What are you?"__ Her voice was still shaking from the run. A low chuckle filled the air making Sakura take a few steps back. Gasping when she felt something touch her throat Sakura turned around speeding away. _

"_You know you're not good enough…."__ The feminine voice mocked. Panting Sakura turned to the side just to come to a dead end. _

"_What are you?! Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled feeling the pain in her chest. Clenching her heart she glared at the space in front of her. _

"_You're not good enough for him Sakura… You're just a human" The bitter voice chuckled again. Sakura took a step back feeling her back hit the wall. Taking a big breath she tried to stay calm._

"_What do you want from me?" The voice came out as a hiss. Finding the courage in herself Sakura took a step forward. Gaara's perfect smiled flashed in her mind. _

"_You're a mistake in his life" The voice informed Sakura again. Narrowing her eyes once again the pink head looked intensely at the person that was hiding in the shadow. The feminine chuckled was heard again, and a petite form slowly danced from the dark showing herself. Sakura gasped recognizing the girl. _

"_**Breath"**__ Her Inner reminded Sakura. Taking a big breath Sakura calmed her racing heart._

"_Why?"__ Sakura's voice was almost pleading. The red head girl flashed a bitter smile. _

"_You don't deserve him. You just slow him down" Her velvet voice hissed out. Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes. Whipping the little crystal drops from her cheeks she glared at the red head. _

"_Shut up!" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. Smiling pleasantly disappeared in the fin air._

"_You know that one day he'll leave you don't you?" Sakura's eyes widen, when she came face to face with the red head. Misaki smirked whipping Sakura's tears. _

"_You're lying!" The pink head slapped her hands off. Misaki crooked her head to the side._

"_Am I? Think about it Sakura-chan" She hissed the last word. Taking Sakura's hand she looked innocently in to those emerald green eyes. Sakura sobbed a little. _

"_But-but he said…" Sakura tried to get away from the red head girl. Her eyes showed rage._

"_Do you think he needs something so week in his life?" Misaki chuckled to herself. Sakura's eyes widen a bit. _

"_I-I" Sakura shuttered thinking about what the girl just said._

"_**Don't believe her…"**_

"_You just tease him Sakura! When you're with him he's fighting his true nature and suffering! Do you want him to suffer?"__ Misaki eyed the girl, trying to make her feel guilty. Sakura glared a little. _

"_I didn't know…" Her voice broke down again. Misaki smiled wickedly, making her sharp teeth flash in the moon light. _

"_Yes you did! You don't deserve him! Can't you see it? You're just a weakling" Her voice was mocking, but the words she said made Sakura's heart beat painfully. "I should get rid of you and make him happy" Misaki growled when her eyes turned from sky blue to midnight black. Sakura's eyes widen. _

"_No! You're lying!" She pushed her out of the way, trying to make her way out Sakura felt Misaki's hand clutching her shoulder. Surprisingly she didn't feel the pain. _

"_Why should I? We are friends aren't we?" Misaki chuckled. Sakura felt the grip tighten. _

"_I don't know" Her eyes narrowed looking at one spot at the ground. Misaki smirked to herself._

"_Listen to me Sakura, why do you want to make him suffer even more?" The red head asked trying to act sad. _

"_What-what should I do?" Sakura felt like screaming. She wanted to run from the girl, erase her from her life, but instead she asked her advice. Sakura didn't know how to break out from the spell that she was in. _

"_Leave" Misaki hissed. Sakura's eyes widen a bit, the tears long gone showed in her eyes once again. _

"_Leave? But But…" Misaki cut her down._

"_Sakura, I promise this will help" She said in monotone. Sakura gasped clutching her heart. _

"_But it hurts…" Her voice was unsteady. Misaki faced the pink head once again, jealousy written all over her face. _

"_Leave Sakura, it will be for the better"__ The red head whispered. Pushing the girl off Sakura finally found the will power to fight her. _

"_No, I see through you!" Misaki narrowed her eyes. "I see it in your eyes, you want me to leave because you're jealous" The pink head reached for her pocket seeing the furious look in Misaki's eyes._

"_You don't know what you're saying" The voice sounded like a growl. Sakura took a big breath, as she spoke again. A bitter smile on her pale face._

"_I do! I should have known before." Misaki sneered taking a few steps back. Thinking how to end this situation quick she faced the girl again. _

"_Shut up" She clenched her fist threatening. Sakura went on._

"_You always wanted to be a part of the Sabaku's! You wanted power!" She pointed an accusing finger at the red head._

"_Shut up" Misaki started shaking from rage. Sakura pulled out a little pocket knife ready to defend herself in Misaki attack. _

"_But let me tell you something, now that I know what you're up too, I'm going…" Sakura didn't have the chance to say more, before the next second she felt her body hit the wall. Misaki started chocking her._

"_Be quit, Or I'll end your life here" Misaki's eyes turned black again. Sakura struggled a little trying to get free. "I'm the only one who deserves Gaara, not you! We were meant to be together" The red head's voice sounded hysterical and hopeful at once. Sakura's vision was becoming blurry. Struggling some more she remembered about the knife in her hands. With the last burst of energy Sakura thrusted it in Misaki's shoulder. Blood purred from the wound. Second later Sakura found herself hit the cement ground. Standing on her feet slowly she felt her knees give up. _

"_Get out of my way" The pink head hissed. Misaki glared at the semi-conscious; touching the wound with her fingers she licked the blood. _

"_No" Turning her stare back at the girl Misaki smiled wickedly at her. "This is the end of the road Sakura chan. Nowhere to go" She crocked her head to the side, smiling wildly. Her sharp, vampire teeth clacked together. Her eyes were asking what Sakura will do now…_

Sakura woke up gasping. Her all body was still shaking from the events that happened in her dream. Sweat went down her forehead, dull gray light, the familiar light of sun peeked from the curtains.

"Just a dream" Sakura reassured her taking big breaths. Turning her head to the beeping clock she softly turned it off. A sigh escaped her lips when she looked at the calendar by her side. March 28, her birthday. The day that she should have felt happy, but instead she regretted ever waking up.

"**Cheer up! Cha!"** Rolling out of her bed Sakura sat on the floor sighing deeply. Inner seemed as cheerful as ever. Suddenly the door cracked open slowly and a familiar face grinned to the pink head.

"Good morning birthday girl, un!" The blonde girl chirped excited. Sakura half smiled at her. Before she could protest, Deidara hugged her tightly. "What's up? You don't look happy at all, un?" The blonde vampire smiled even wider opening Sakura's wardrobe and searching something for Sakura to wear. The emerald eyed girl turned her gaze to the ground.

"Ano… Deidara, maybe I should stay home?" She suggested quietly, but that was enough for Deidara to hear. Turning to the pink head, she looked at her with the most disbelieve look.

"Sakura, we talked about it before, un" Deidara said giving her a nasty look. Sakura smiled nervously.

"But Deidara…" She whined. The blonde threw her a navy blue shirt with long laces, ignoring Sakura's stubbornness. The pink head glared at her back.

"Oh come on Sakura, un!" Deidara finally reacted to Sakura's glaring. "Not everyday is your birthday, un" Sakura pouted.

"But I'm not feeling well" She said jumping on her bed. Deidara narrowed her eyes, when suddenly a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Oh come on, Gaara's waiting" The blonde girl could swear that she was Sakura's ears perk. Her eyes were wide, for a moment longer, before Sakura resigned her fate. Climbing from her bed, the pink head glared at the blonde girl before making her way to the bathroom. Deidara smirked to herself pleased.

"This trick always works" She smiled. Looking out of the window, she saw that the sky was clouded again and her smile just widen. Enjoying the sight Deidara sighed to herself not feeling the disastrous storm coming their way. The storm that would change their lifes for ever.

**Yay! The first chapter is finished! Hope you liked it! And I'm just going to say that Misaki will torture Sakura from her dreams so far.**

**I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating very often. **

**Please review puppy eyes**


End file.
